Isn't it ironic
by freaky-minnie
Summary: Das hier ist meine erste fanfiction, also reviewt bitte...Pairing MM SS, lest selbst...summaries sucks!
1. Both sides now

Disclaimer: Alles in dieser Story gehört J.K.R. Nur die Handlung ist von mir ;-)  
  
Minerva lief den Korridor entlang, der zu den Kerkern führte. Sie wusste, dass nicht weit hinter ihr Ron, Harry und Hermine liefen. Doch sie musste einfach mit Snape reden und alleine konnte sie das nicht tun. Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, denn jemand sprach sie an. Dieser "jemand" war Severus.  
  
"Was tust du denn hier unten?" "Ich muss mit dir reden." In diesem Moment kamen die drei Freunde hinter der nächsten Ecke hervor. "Vor denen rede ich nicht mit dir! Schick sie sofort weg." Hermine, die das alles hörte, wunderte sich, wieso sich ihre sonst so mutige und schlaue Lehrerin von dem (!) so einschüchtern ließ. Doch dann antwortete Minerva mit zittriger Stimme: "Sie.sie bleiben hier. Ich lass mir von dir nichts mehr vorschreiben." "Wie meinst du das?" "Du hast schon verstanden, ich will mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben!" "Aber wieso? Warte.du hast einen anderen, nicht wahr? Einen Schüler?" "Erstens ist es keineswegs erforderlich, eine Ausrede zu haben und zweitens geht es hier einzig und allein um uns beide. Als ob ich es nötig hätte, etwas mit einem Schüler anzufangen!"  
  
"Potter! Es ist Potter, hab ich Recht?" "Nein, was sollte ich denn bitte mit Harry anfangen?" "Ich dachte nur, schließlich war sein Vater ja-." "Noch ein Wort, Severus, und ich bringe dich um; und das meine ich ernst!" "Ja, ich versteh schon. Natürlich sollte nie jemand erfahren, dass James, genau wie ich, erkannt hast, dass du nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut bist, und deshalb nicht mit dir, sondern mit Lily ausgegangen ist, oder?!" "Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich jemals mit James Potter ausgehen wollte? Nur zu deiner Information: Ich war drei Jahre meiner Schulzeit mit Sirius zusammen und du hast davon nichts bemerkt. So schlau bist du also auch nicht." "Du und Black? Na das hätte ja niemand erwartet." Jetzt bist du sprachlos, was? Und wir waren auch noch zusammen, als er., na ja, bis vor einem Jahr."  
  
"Aber du könntest Harry wenigstens die Freundlichkeit erweisen, ihm zu sagen, warum du nichts mit ihm anfangen kannst!" "Ich lass mir doch von dir nichts mehr vorschreiben. Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe!" "Ich hab es doch gewusst - eben doch nur ein kleines Schlammblut." In diesem Moment war er für Harrys Geschmack zu weit gegangen, denn er sprang auf Snape zu und begann, auf ihn einzuschlagen. Nach wenigen Sekunden lagen die beiden auf dem Boden und prügelten sich. Ron war inzwischen weggelaufen, um Hilfe zu holen und Hermine saß neben ihrer schluchzenden Lehrerin. "Ich weiß, das zu hören tut verdammt weh, aber es darf Sie nicht so sehr berühren."  
  
"Stupor!" Harry und Snape flogen zuerst an die Wand und blieben dann am Boden liegen. Als sich Minerva umdrehte, sah sie neben Ron Professor Dumbledore stehen. "Was ist hier passiert?" fragte er nur. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen war gänzlich verschwunden als er Minerva ansah. Das mussten auch Hermine und Ron bemerkt haben, denn sie fingen beide an, auf ihn einzureden. Leidre gleichzeitig, was es unmöglich machte, etwas zu verstehen. "Ruhe, ich will nichts von euch hören.Die einzige, die mir eine Erklärung schuldig ist, ist die Person, die mich heute zutiefst enttäuscht hat, indem sie mein Vertrauen derartig verletzt hat, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich darauf reagieren soll." Da Ron schon gegangen war, war Hermine die einzige, die diese verletzenden, an Professor McGonagall gerichteten Worte, mitbekam.  
  
Da stand Minerva auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und lief hinüber zu Dumbledore. Dann sagte sie an ihn gewandt: "Ich verstehe schon. Ich werde meine Sachen schon mal packen und dann in Ihr Büro kommen. Ich bin ihnen schließlich eine Erklärung schuldig." Damit lief sie in die Richtung in der ihr Büro lag. 


	2. Sometimes

"Professor, Sie dürfen sie nicht gehen lassen! Es ist alles nur Professor Snape's Schuld." "Wenn sie geht, ist das ihre eigene Entscheidung. Ich habe dazu nichts gesagt und ich kann daran nichts ändern." "Oh doch, das können Sie! Es ist einfach nicht fair. Professor Snape verprügelt sie und erpresst sie und Sie geben ihr die ganze Schuld! Und dann noch diese verletzenden Worte von vorhin. Wenn ich sie wäre, könnte ich Ihnen das nie verzeihen, niemals. Aber das macht sie alles total fertig! Bitte halten Sie sie auf - irgendwie. Nur tun Sie etwas! Was soll denn sonst aus Gryffindor werden, aus Hogwarts?" "Stimmt das mit Professor Snape?! Dann muss ich erst einmal mit ihm über seine zweite Chance in Hogwarts und auch bei mir reden." "Ja, das stimmt. Ich werde versuchen, Professor McGonagall zu finden. Vielleicht kann ich ja mit ihr reden. Schließlich weiß ich, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man auf diese Art behandelt wird. Aber ich kann natürlich nichts versprechen." "Auf welche Art behandelt? Und von wem?" "Ach, na ja, von Professor Snape. Er tut so, als wäre sie auf irgendeine Art weniger wert als er. Sei es, weil sie aus Gryffindor ist oder weil sie eine Frau ist oder weil sie nicht "reinblütig" ist, wie er es nennt. Das ist das gleiche, was er mit mir macht. Nur ich hätte mir das heute nicht bieten lassen, dass er mich als "Schlammblut" bezeichnet! Aber genug geredet, ich muss jetzt los und mit Professor McGonagall reden."  
  
Damit drehte sie sich um und lief in die gleiche Richtung, in die bereits Minerva gelaufen war. Als sie am Büro ankam, klopfte sie erst einmal vorsichtig an. - Keine Antwort. Sie versuchte es ein zweites Mal, diesmal etwas lauter. - Wieder nichts! Hermine wollte erst noch einmal klopfen, doch dann fing sie an, zu schreien: "Bitte machen Sie auf, ich weiß doch, dass Sie da sind. Sie dürfen nicht gehen; was soll denn aus Hogwarts werden? Und außerdem können uns solche Leute doch egal sein." Da öffnete sich die Tür langsam und Hermine konnte eintreten. "Wie meinst du das - "solche Leute können uns doch egal sein"? Was für Leute?" "Naja, Leute, die andere nicht akzeptieren wegen Dingen, für die niemand etwas kann, die anderen körperliche Gewalt zufügen, weil sie wissen, dass sie mit deren Intelligenz nicht mithalten können, die.die.na, Slytherins halt." "Du willst also damit sagen, dass ich mich von ihm nicht einschüchtern lassen soll, richtig?" "Richtig! Und was er erzählt - über Sie und Harry - Kann Ihnen doch vollkommen egal sein. Ich meine, jeder weiß, dass es Schrott ist und nichts Wahres an der Sache dran ist."  
  
"Vielen Dank, Hermine, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das wieder -." "Ich schon. Sagen Sie, wieso "können" Sie nichts mit Harry anfangen?" "Also erstens ist er, wie du sicherlich weißt, ein Schüler und ich könnte meinen Job verlieren. Zweitens, selbst, wenn erstens nicht existieren würde, wäre ich viel zu alt für ihn. Außerdem habe ich James versprochen, auf Harry aufzupassen und trotz seiner doch außergewöhnlich merkwürdigen Verwandten dazu beizutragen, dass er ein einigermaßen normales Leben führt." "Das war jetzt drittens, oder?" "Ja." In dem Moment kam Professor Dumbledore an. "Kann ich Sie einen Moment sprechen, Professor - allein?" "Gut, ich geh dann mal. Müsste sowieso schon weg sein." Und schon war Hermine verschwunden. 


	3. Sweetest Goodbye

"Es tut mir unglaublich leid. Ich hätte vorhin nicht so reagieren sollen. Nein, ich hätte nicht so reagieren dürfen! Nicht dir gegenüber. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das jemals wieder gutmachen kann. Aber sag mir bitte, was da zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, nur so kann ich dir helfen. Du weißt, du kannst mir vertrauen. Und wenn Severus irgendetwas getan hat, wenn er dich nur angefasst hat, ist er schneller aus Hogwarts, als du "Gryffindor" sagen kannst!" "Das ist wirklich nett, aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden und ich möchte mir auch aus dieser Situation in keinster Weise einen Vorteil ziehen. Ich weiß aber trotzdem zu schätzen, was du gesagt hast und denke, damit ist ein großer Teil deiner Schuld beglichen, danke."  
  
Als er gegangen war, schloss Minerva die Tür hinter sich. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann, Arbeiten der Schüler zu korrigieren. Wenn sie damit fertig war, nahm sie sich vor, wollte sie einen Brief schreiben - ihre Kündigung. Außerdem noch eine Nachricht an Hermine, dass sie niemandem sagen sollte, was sie weiß. Niemand durfte wissen, warum sie Hogwarts wirklich verlassen hat und erst recht nicht Severus. Als sie fertig war packte sie also ihre Sachen und verließ Hogwarts mitten in einer verschneiten Winternacht.  
  
Wohin sie gehen sollte, wusste sie nicht, doch es würde ihr schon noch etwas einfallen. Vielleicht könnte sie auch bei "Flourish & Blotts" Bücher verkaufen. Nein, sie musste weiter weg, ihre Heimat, ihr geliebtes Schottland, verlassen. Irgendwo hin, wo niemand sie kannte. Sie wollte einfach nur weg und es war ihr egal, welchen Preis sie dafür bezahlen musste. Möglicherweise würde sie sogar in die Muggelwelt zurückkehren. Doch all diese Gedanken kamen Minerva in dieser Nacht gar nicht in den Kopf, sondern erst am nächsten Morgen, als sie bereits in London war. 


	4. The trouble with love is

Sie beschloss, erst einmal zu "Flourish & Blotts" zu gehen. Dort könnte sie eine Weile arbeiten und Bücher verkaufen. Doch Minerva wurde sehr unsicher, als sie in der Winkelgasse angekommen war. Was, wenn sie den Job nicht bekommen würde? Sie ging also in den Laden hinein.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Professor! Was machen Sie denn so früh schon hier?" fragte einer der Besitzer, David Blotts. "Ich muss mit Ihnen reden, es geht um etwas geschäftliches." "Das mögen wir immer. Worum genau geht es denn dabei?" "Um es genau zu sagen, geht es um das Schild vor dem Laden." "Was ist falsch damit?" "Nichts! Aber wenn Sie nett sind, dann nehmen Sie es weg und geben mir den Job." "Sie wollen doch nicht wirklich hier arbeiten und ihre Arbeit in Hogwarts aufgeben, oder?" "Naja, einen Teil hab ich schon getan - nämlich in Hogwarts gekündigt." "Sie haben Dumbledore allein gelassen?" "Wieso geht es eigentlich immer nur um ihn? Haben andere Menschen keine Gefühle? Ich möchte zwar nicht darüber reden, aber es gibt in Hogwarts zwei Menschen, einer davon ist Professor Dumbledore, die mich ziemlich tief verletzt haben, das ist auch einer der Grüde weshalb ich gegangen bin." "Dann würden Sie jetzt also völlig mittellos auf der Straße sitzen, wenn ich nein sagen würde? Tut mir Leid, aber das kann ich nicht verantworten. Ich denke, Sie haben den Job. Eine Frage habe ich aber trotzdem noch. Wieso haben Sie Hogwarts aufgegeben? Ich dachte immer, Gryffindor würde Ihnen mehr bedeuten als alles andere." "Ich habe den Fehler gemacht, dass mir etwas anderes mehr bedeutet hat als Gryffindor." "Okay, ich hoffe, irgendwann verstehe ich, was Sie damit meinten. Wie lange können Sie denn hier arbeiten?" "Wie lange können Sie mich denn brauchen?" "Jemanden wie Sie.immer in einem Buchladen wie diesem." "Wie wäre es mit.sechs Monaten?" "Sechs Monate ist gut. Was wollen Sie danach tun?" "England verlassen", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause. Mr. Blotts sah sie zwar ein wenig geschockt an, aber ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Sie gingen dann gemeinsam nach oben und Minerva begann, die Bücher richtig einzusortieren. 


	5. I'll see it through

Währenddessen saß Hermine zusammen mit Snape in Dumbledores Büro. Sie musste ihm einfach sagen, wieso Professor McGonagall weggegangen ist, obwohl sie versprochen hatte, nichts zu sagen. Sie wollte ganz ruhig bleiben, aber plötzlich schrie sie einfach los. Hermine gab Snape die Schuld an allem, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war und daran, dass Minerva Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Außerdem erzählte sie ihm auch, dass Minerva schwanger war und er sie unbedingt finden müsste, wenn ihm auch nur etwas an ihr liegt. Doch dann stand er auf und verlies, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, den Raum.  
  
"Du hättest nicht so laut werden sollen." war das einzige, was Professor Dumbledore sagte. "Aber es wäre sonst niemals in seinen Kopf gegangen." antwortete Hermine schließlich. "Ja, du hast schon Recht, aber er ist immer noch dein Lehrer." "Ich weiß, wenn ich Pech habe, wird er mich bei seiner Prüfung durchfallen lassen!" "Das wird er nicht wagen! Wenn du durchfallen würdest, dann dürften alle anderen auch nicht bestehen. Und das würde sicherlich Aufsehen erregen." Daraufhin einigten sie sich, dass Hermine sich bei Professor Snape für ihren Tonfall entschuldigen würde.  
  
Mit einer solchen Entschuldigung rechnete Severus jedoch nicht im geringsten. Er saß in seinem Büro und dachte über alles nach. Wieso hatte sie es einer Schülerin erzählt und ihm nicht? Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, ihm lag noch immer sehr viel an Minerva McGonagall - und das würde sich auch niemals ändern. Da klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür und er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er war sich aber sicher, dass er den nächsten, den er sieht, umbringen müsste.  
  
"Herein", sagte er nur vollkommen tonlos. Hermine trat vorsichtig ins Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Vorhin hätte ich nicht dermaßen die Kontrolle über die Situation verlieren dürfen. Es tut mir Leid." "Und was soll ich jetzt ihrer Meinung nach tun, Miss Granger?" "Vielleicht könnten Sie nach London fahren und sie dort suchen. Ich meine, wohin würden Sie gehen, wenn Sie Professor McGonagall wären?" "Höchstwahrscheinlich in die Winkelgasse, was halten Sie von "Flourish & Blotts" ?" "Ich denke, das wäre ein guter Anfang. Es scheint mir, als würde Ihnen noch eine ganze Menge an ihr liegen." "Das, Miss Granger, geht Sie nun wirklich nichts an!" "Okay, ich geh dann jetzt. Guten Tag, und überlegen Sie sich gut, was Sie damit anfangen." "Was soll das denn nun schon wieder heißen?" "Wollen Sie nach London?" "Ja!" "Sie sollten genau wissen, aus welchem Grund Sie Professor McGonagall finden wollen." "Ich glaube, das habe ich verstanden." Ihm war in diesem Moment klar geworden, dass er das einzig und allein für Hogwarts und seine Schüler tat und nicht für sich selbst.  
  
Er lief also gleich nachdem sie das Büro verlasen hatte, zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade und apparierte von dort aus nach London in die Winkelgasse. Er kam direkt vor Gringotts an und ging dann langsam zum Buchladen. Wenige Minuten später stand er vor dem Laden und schaute durch das Fenster. Er hoffte, Minerva dort irgendwo zu sehen. 


	6. All you need is love

Da sprach ihn jemand von hinten an. "Suchst du etwas bestimmtes?" "Minnie Schätzchen, lange nicht gesehen." "Ja, ich hab dich auch schon fast vermisst, Sev. Was willst du?" "Was wohl? Dich! Nein, ich will wissen, wieso du es nicht für nötig gehalten hast, mir zu sagen, dass du schwanger bist und ich möchte dich bitten, zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Aber denk nicht, dass ich das hier für mich tue - unsere "Beziehung" ist sowieso nicht mehr zu retten, obwohl ich dich immer lieben werde - ich tue das nur für Hogwarts!" "Erstens, ich wollte nicht, dass du dir unnötig Sorgen machst und dass du versuchst, unsere Beziehung auf irgendeine Art zu erhalten nur weil ich ein Kind bekomme. Zu der anderen Sache kann ich einfach nur sagen, dass ich nicht zurück möchte, was aber noch lange nicht heißt, dass ich Hogwarts aufgegeben habe. Ich liebe diese Schule, schließlich habe ich mein ganzes Leben dort verbracht. Und gerade auch deshalb wird es Zeit, dass ich endlich mal etwas anderes mache." "Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen! Okay, es ist wahrscheinlich auch wegen mir, aber was ist zwischen dir und Dumbledore vorgefallen? Er gibt sich die ganze Schuld an deinem Verschwinden -" "Wenn er nicht darüber redet, dann möchte ich es auch nicht sagen. Das ist eine Sache, die wir alleine wieder hinbekommen müssen, denke ich. Aber ich habe hier noch einen Brief. Kannst du den bitte Hermine Granger oder Virginia Weasley geben? Er ist an die Schüler aus Gryffindor." "Gut, und du willst wirklich nicht zurück?" "Nein, und du kannst mich auch nicht dazu bringen, indem du mir etwas über Quidditch, Gryffindor oder diese wunderbare Stelle als Schulleiterin erzählst, die mir noch nie wirklich angeboten wurde. Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore mich jemals gefragt hätte." "Da kann ich nichts zu sagen, ich weiß nur, dass wir dich alle schrecklich vermissen werden. Aber ich hab es wenigstens versucht." "Genau, ich werde sie alle auch vermissen. Und du kannst mich ja vielleicht mal besuchen, wenn du willst."  
  
"Soll ich dich noch irgendwo hinfahren?" "Danke, ginge es, dass du mich nach Heathrow bringst?" "Ja, aber wo willst du denn hin?" "Ich fliege nach Neuseeland zu meiner Schwester." Etwas später standen die beiden auf dem Flughafen. "Viel Glück, Minnie! Du wirst mir fehlen." "Du wirst mir auch fehlen, Sev!"  
  
Dann nahm sie einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche und steckte ihn unbemerkt in seine Jackentasche. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und dann stieg Minerva ins Flugzeug. Severus sah ihr noch lange nach, doch als das Flugzeug schließlich nicht mehr zu sehen war, fuhr er zurück nach King's Cross und apparierte dann nach Hogwarts.  
  
Als er in seinem Büro seine Jacke auszog, fiel ihm plötzlich der Zettel aus der Tasche. Er wollte ihn schon wegschmeißen, als er sah, was darauf stand. Es waren kleine, eng aneinander gereihte Buchstaben, eindeutig Minervas Handschrift. Es waren nur drei Wörter, doch er begann zu weinen, als er sie las. Auf dem Zettel stand: ICH LIEBE DICH. 


End file.
